Car Ride
by Lil' Slugger24
Summary: Ron is driving Kim home from a date with Josh Manke and she falls asleep. He decides to tell her exactly what's in his heart for her. ONESHOT. Enjoy.


Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of any names, characters, devices, etc. that I mention in this story that has to do with the Disney© show Kim Possible. This story, however, is my idea so don't steal and don't sue.

Authors' Note: I originally came up with this idea with another person. However, we broke our team and now I'm submitting my version of it to the site. It's an old work. Enjoy.

Car Ride

By Lil' Slugger24

A red car sped along the narrow streets of the local neighborhood. Ron Stoppable sat behind the wheel and was listening faintly to the radio. He was 18 years of age with blonde hair, brown eyes, and a few freckles located underneath each eye. He was skinny and of average height. Next to him sat his best friend, Kim Possible.

Kim was a beautiful red head with emerald eyes, peach skin, and a slim and attractive figure. She was 18 just like Ron. She rested her head on one hand and looked out of the passenger side window.

Kim and Ron had been friends since their pre-k years. Over time, their friendship grew and expanded to new measures. Ron had fallen in love with Kim but had kept it secret. Kim still just thought of Ron as a friend. In fact, Ron was picking Kim up from her date with Josh Manke. Kim's father wouldn't allow her to drive.

Josh was a teenage heart-throb whom Ron despised. Kim was always chasing him around to get a date and he was always her chaperone. He hated it. He sat with his hands on the wheel of the car but kept glancing over at Kim.

She was so remarkably beautiful with her light blue dress and her white high heels. She wore her hair up in a ponytail but allowed two thin locks to fall over her face. Her earrings were small and circular diamonds. She wore a silver necklace that clasped gingerly around her throat. Next to her, he looked like nothing.

He wore a t-shirt with a stain around the collar. His pants were wrinkled and his hair untidy. He could barely stand to see Kim with him. He hoped he wasn't an embarrassment to her.

Their destination, Kim's home, drew near. Ron opened his mouth to make the announcement when he heard a soft breathing from his friend. He looked to her and saw that she was sleeping quietly. He grinned slightly. He noted how pretty she looked with her hands used as a pillow. He decided not to wake her until necessary,

He turned the corner and pulled into the driveway of the Possible home. He cut the engine and sighed. He turned to Kim, smiling once more at the sight of her sleeping.

Aloud, he said, "You don't know how many times I've pictured this moment. Only I was the one you just got off of a date with." He breathed deep her perfume while he looked at her in a peaceful state.

He looked out of his own window down the street where his own house was located. He knew that he had to get home soon. His mom was probably worried about how long it was taking him.

Ron turned back to Kim and inhaled softly. "I'm going to tell you how I feel, KP. Even though you can't hear me."

He let his heart spill to the sleeping girl. "I have loved you for the longest time, Kim. There are so many times that I have pictured the two of us getting married, raising a family, getting a house together… I wish I had been brave enough to tell you a long time ago. I can't stand driving you home from a date with someone else. I'd rather stay at home and sulk than bottle my feelings when I'm around you. I love you, Kim. I always will…" he paused for a short time and continued, "I'll always be there for you…"

He reached over and gently shook the girl's shoulder. He fought hard to not leave her asleep. He didn't want to forget how beautiful she looked. "Kim," he said softly, "Kim, you're home."

The red-head woke from her slumber and looked around in a confused manner before realizing where she was. She looked up to Ron and smiled. "I guess I must have dozed off." she said, sitting up. "I had the strangest dream." She looked down to her hands that now clasped one another gingerly. Ron was fighting to hold back his tears. He just wanted Kim to go inside before he cried.

"What about?" Ron managed to say without his voice cracking from a severe lump in his throat.

Kim looked up to her friend from behind her hair. "You and I… We were at a church and… Well, we were being married! Isn't that just weird?" Kim began to laugh.

Ron forced a very difficult smile and nodded. "That, that's definitely crazy…" Tears welled up from behind his eyes and remained stationary, waiting for their chance to explode.

The two remained silent for a few seconds. Kim looked back to the blonde boy and smiled. "Well, thanks for taking me home." she said.

Ron scratched the back of his neck to better hide his face. Tears now stained his cheeks. "No problem, KP. You know I'll always be there for you."

Kim cocked her head. "That's too messed up. I dreamed you said that to me…"

Ron forced a laugh. "Maybe you're psychic or something?"

Kim giggled and let herself out of the car. She walked over to the driver's side and gave Ron a grateful hug. "Thanks again for being my ride."

"Don't mention it."

"I'll see you later." she said and turned to walk away.

"Sure. Later, KP."

Kim walked up to the front porch and waved a final 'good bye' to her friend. He returned the favor and watched as she walked inside.

He cried silently for a moment and lay his head on the steering wheel. 'I guess I really am out of your league…' he thought. 'I can't believe that you and I getting married is such a joke to you…'

Ron started the engine and drove away from the Possible home. He pulled into his own driveway and wiped his eyes. He would walk in and tell his parents how tired he was, go up to his room and shut off his light, and, finally, sleep and dream of the only woman he'd ever loved until he had to wake up and live the same damn nightmare all over again.

THE END


End file.
